


Genderswap silliness now

by AuroraNuv



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderswap, Mpreg, Multi, Transexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNuv/pseuds/AuroraNuv





	Genderswap silliness now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my3scape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/gifts).



Star Trek this time :o

All due to this -> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/130946> by my3scape  
A deliciously funny Star Trek fic/pamphlet guide about Genderswap and Mpreg  
You've been warned...

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
